Mimpi?
by Melaina Sytry
Summary: "Sebelum bertemu dengannya di 'Tempat' ini, rupanya Ib telah bertemu dengan Mary." Warning : Beda sama jalan cerita di game, OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Abal, TYPOS, de es be. Review Please...


**A/N :**

Ohayou!

Kali ini, Mel muncul dengan fic baru!

**Reiya :** Mel-san! Gimana dengan fic yang lain?

...Errrr... Belum bisa Mel lanjutin. Soalnya Mel lagi berantem sama Naruto (?!)

**Naruto :** (masih ngambek karena kalah taruhan sama Mel)

Ehem.. Back to the topic, Mel kali ini berkelana ke 'Ib'! Ib ini game favorit Mel yang terbaru! Makasih untuk Ja'nua sama Ju'ana yang berbaik hati ngenalin game ini sama nee-chan Mel yang boleh Mel pinjem modemnya.

Akhir kata dari Author's Note ini, selamat membaca! Maaf kalo gaje sama kayak yang buat...

**Disclaimer :** **Ib punya Kouri-san! Bukan punya Mel...**

**Warning : OOC, aneh, gaje, beda dengan jalan cerita di game, dsb.**

* * *

_**Berhati-hatilah kalian**_

_**Karya terakhir-nya telah datang**_

_**Dia memang tampak biasa saja**_

_**Tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang Dia rencanakan**_

* * *

Ib memasuki sebuah pintu dengan terburu-buru. Dari belakangnya, terdengar langkah-langkah kaki yang seakan-akan mengejarnya. Di sebelahnya, nampak tangga yang dapat dia gunakan untuk meninggalkan tempat dia berada tadi. Namun, saat menuju ke sana, pintu mendadak kembali terbuka. Tapi bukan dibuka olehnya, ataupun pria berambut ungu temannya. Melainkan gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang nampak asing namun familiar di matanya, Mary.

"Kau mau kemana, Ib?" tanya Mary ke gadis berambut coklat bermata merah darah yang masih kaget akan kedatangannya, Ib. Wajahnya terlihat bingung, tapi dari sorot matanya, menyiratkan hal lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku juga?" tanya Mary lagi sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, dengan palette knife di tangannya. Ib berjalan mundur perlahan seiring dengan Mary yang terus maju perlahan.

"Bukankah kau berjanji padaku? Kau bilang kita akan selalu bersama..." Perkataan Mary membuat Ib semakin ketakutan. Ib terus mundur hingga dia tersentak saat punggungnya menyentuh dinding, dia terjebak. Takut, dia jatuh terduduk, berharap Mary segera pergi dan tidak mendatanginya.

"Aku benar, kan?" tanya Mary sambil tersenyum keji. Tangannya -yang menggenggam palette kinf- diangkat dan diarahkan ke wajah teman pertamanya, Ib.

Ib berteriak ketakutan. Lalu semuanya gelap.

* * *

_**Berhati-hatilah kalian**_

_**Karya terakhir-nya telah datang**_

_**Dia lebih sempurna dari karya-karya lainnya**_

_**Kaupun bisa saja tertipu olehnya**_

* * *

"IB! IB! Bangunlah! Ib!"

Garry panik saat dia mendengar teriakan dari Ib, gadis yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Pria berambut ungu itu berusaha membangunkan Ib dari tidurnya, namun hasilnya nihil.

Tiba-tiba Ib tersentak bangun. Matanya segera menatap sekelilingnya, dan segera bernapas lega saat mengetahui kalau yang dilihatnya tadi hanya mimpi.

"Ada apa, _little lady_? Mimpi buruk?" tanya Garry khawatir. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, lalu terdiam. Garry menghela napas mendengarnya.

"Apa kau mau menceritakannya, Ib? Itu pun kalau kau mau..."

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Ib membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"A-aku dikejar-kejar oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru... Kalau tidak salah, Mary namanya. Aku juga tidak begitu yakin kenapa aku bisa tahu namanya, kata 'Mary' langsung muncul saat melihat gadis itu. Dia... membawa pisau sambil mengejarku," ujarnya ketakutan.

"Aku yakin belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi sesuatu mengatakan kalau dia itu, bukan seperti kita. Maksudku, dia memang seperti seumuran denganku. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dengannya..." ujarnya lagi.

Garry terdiam mendengarnya. Tapi segera membuka suara.

"Tenang saja! Itu hanya mimpi! Pasti kau akan segera melupakannnya. Setelah kita keluar dari 'dunia' ini, kita akan ke Cafe dan memesan beberapa Macaroons untukmu! Oke?"

Ib mengangguk ragu. Sejak mereka masuk ke Fabricated World, dunia ciptaan pelukis hebat yang 'gila' dimana semua karyanya menjadi hidup dan ingin membunuh mereka, mereka berdua bekerja sama untuk keluar dari 'dunia' ini.

"Tapi gadis itu, mungkin saja dia temanmu atau semacamnya?" tanya Garry. Ib menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia berambut pirang dan agak bergelombang dengan mata berwarna biru. Dia mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau. Aku tidak punya teman dengan nama Mary.."

"Begitu ya..."

Garry mengadah ke atas, menatap langit-langit ruangan itu. Dan kembali menatap Ib dengan semnyuman di wajahnya. "Yah, yang penting kau sudah bangun dan keluar dari mimpi itu! Kau bisa beristirahat lagi, Ib. Kalau sudah siap, kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan..."

Setelah beristirahat beberapa saat, perjalanan mereka kembali dimulai.

* * *

_**Berhati-hatilah kalian**_

_**Sang penguasa 'dunia' itu telah tiba**_

_**Dialah yang mengendalikan 'mereka'**_

_**Menciptakan 'dunia' penuh petaka**_

* * *

_**'The Women here, love playing 'Loves Me, Loves Me Not'...'**_

Tulisan itu yang terdapat dalam buka yang mereka baca. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di suatu ruangan dengan sebuah lukisan besar di tangah ruangan itu. Mereka mendekati lukisan itu dan membaca judulnya.

_**'Separations'**_

Tiba-tiba, ruangan tersebut menjadi gelap. Mereka berdua segera keluar setelah Garry menghidupkan _lighter_-nya, berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Begitu mereka menemukannya, mereka segera kesana tanpa pikir panjang dan menghiraukan jejak kaki berwarna merah yang juga menuju arah yang sama dengan mereka.

* * *

_**Berhati-hatilah kalian**_

_**Sang penguasa 'dunia' itu telah tib**_

_**Dialah yang menngendalikan 'mereka'**_

_**Dan dia segera datang mencari kalian**_

* * *

Memasukan jalan keluar yang mereka temukan, mereka menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Sesuatu -seseorang- itu membuat Ib nyaris berteriak ketakutan.

Di depan mereka, tampak seorang gadis yang terlihat sedang berlari, parasnya nampak lelah. Gadis itu berambut pirang panjang dan agak bergelombang dan mengenakan _dress_ berwarna hijau. Tampak sepasang mata yang berwarna biru yang memandang mereka berdua.

Tampak kaget, gadis itu terjatuh."AHH!" serunya. Tapi, sorot matanya kagetnya berubah menjadi sorot bingung. "Ah, kalian siapa? Apa kalian tersesat juga?" tanya gadis itu.

Ib segera bersembunyi di belakang Garry yang nampak . 'Gadis itu...' pikirnya.

_'Mary...'_

* * *

_**Berhati-hatilah kalian**_

_**Mary telah tiba**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Err, demikian fic gaje buatan Mel. Mohon maaf kalo gaje... Review please...

(ngacir)


End file.
